Toshihiko Seki
Toshihiko Seki (関 俊彦; born June 11, 1962 in Sendai, Miyagi, Japan) is a Japanese voice actor. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *A Certain Magical Index (2008-2009) - Aleister Crowley *A Certain Magical Index II (2010-2011) - Aleister Crowley *Bleach (2012) - Kaien Shiba (ep355) *Fruits Basket (2001) - Momiji's Father (ep15) *Girl Friend BETA (2014) - Kokomi's Father *Guilty Crown (2012) - Kurosu Ōma (ep20) *Kill la Kill (2013-2014) - Senketsu *Naruto (2007) - Iruka Umino (ep220) *Naruto: Shippūden (2007) - Iruka Umino *Naruto SD: Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Full Power Ninja Chronicles (2012-2013) - Iruka Umino *Ranma ½: Crazy Battle Compilation (1989) - Mousse (ep5) *Smile PreCure! (2012) - Hiroshi Hoshizora *Trigun (1998) - Legato Bluesummers 'Movies' *A Certain Magical Index The Movie: The Miracle of Endymion (2013) - Aleister Crowley *Detective Conan: Quarter of Silence (2011) - Shōgo Hikawa *New Century Evangelion Theatrical Edition: Death & Rebirth (1997) - Asuka's Father *Ranma ½: The Battle of Nekonron China! Fight to Break the Rules!! (1991) - Mousse *Ranma ½: The Battle of Togenkyo! Rescue the Brides!! (1992) - Mousse *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2012) - Iruka Umino *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Iruka Umino *Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust (2001) - Grove 'OVA' *Angel Cop (1989-1994) - Tachihara *Blue Submarine No. 6 (1999-2000) - Katsuma Nonaka *Down Load: Namiamidabutsu wa Ai no Uta (1992) - Additional Voices *One Piece Film: Strong World: Episode 0 (2010) - Duval *Ranma ½ (1993-1994) - Mousse *Ranma ½: Nightmare! Incense of Deep Sleep (2008) - Mousse *Ranma ½: SUPER (1995) - Mousse (ep1) Video Games 'Video Games' *2nd Super Robot Wars OG (2012) - Perfectio *Another Century's Episode (2005) - Additional Voices *Another Century's Episode 2 (2006) - Duo Maxwell *Blue Submarine No. 6: Antarctica (2000) - Katsuma Nonaka *Blue Submarine No. 6: Inactive Time: Time and Tide (2000) - Katsuma Nonaka *Dissidia 012 (duodecim) Final Fantasy (2011) - Warrior of Light *Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) - Warrior of Light *Dissidia Final Fantasy NT (2018) - Warrior of Light *Everybody's Golf 5 (2007) - Additional Voices *Lucky☆Star: Net Idol Meister (2009) - Ryū Raiba *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Federation vs. Z.A.F.T. (2005) - Rau Le Creuset, Rey Za Burrel *Mobius Final Fantasy (2015-2017) - Voice *Naruto: Great Ninja Battle! (2003) - Iruka Umino *Naruto: Great Ninja Battle! 2 (2003) - Iruka Umino *Naruto: Great Ninja Battle! 3 (2004) - Iruka Umino *Naruto: Great Ninja Battle! 4 (2005) - Iruka Umino *Naruto: Narutimate Hero (2003) - Iruka Umino *Naruto: Narutimate Hero 2 (2004) - Iruka Umino *Naruto: Narutimate Hero 3 (2005) - Iruka Umino *Naruto: Narutimate Portable: Mugen Castle Arc (2006) - Iruka Umino *Naruto: Narutimate Storm (2008) - Iruka Umino *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles (2005) - Iruka Umino *Naruto Shippūden: Great Ninja Battle! EX (2007) - Iruka Umino *Naruto Shippūden: Kizuna Drive (2010) - Iruka Umino *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Accel 2 (2007) - Iruka Umino *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 2 (2010) - Iruka Umino *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 3 (2013) - Iruka Umino *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm Generations (2012) - Iruka Umino *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm Revolution (2014) - Iruka Umino *Phantasy Star: Portable (2008) - Alfort Tylor *Phantasy Star: Universe (2006) - Alfort Tylor *Project X Zone (2012) - Kogorō Tenzai *SD Gundam GGENERATION WORLD (2011) - Def Stallion *Thousand Arms (1998) - Jyabil *Valkyria: Azure Revolution (2017) - Gustav Mecklenburg *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Warrior of Light *XenobladeX (2015) - Avatar 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Naruto: Rise of a Ninja (2007) - Iruka Umino *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Iruka Umino Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (67) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (2) *Years active on this wiki: 1989-2018. Category:Japanese Voice Actors